


Black & White

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Gen, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Sam and Dean lead a morally messy life, and they try to weave their way through it.





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 7 of [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: favorite quote.  
> "Things are not just black and white out here." - Dean Winchester, 12x16 "Ladies Drink Free"

“ _Things are not just black and white out here._ ”

Sam. Dead.

Dean held him in his arms.

No, no, no, no, no.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Sure, he had powers, he… he could _do things_. But he wasn’t a monster. No, he wasn’t like the guy who’d stabbed him in the back.

“ _Things are not just black and white out here._ ”

Dean. Dead.

Sam cried over his mangled, bloody body, torn to shreds by Hellhounds.

Hell. His brother was in Hell.

His brother was a good person! He was, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he supposed to be alive? On Earth? Or at least _be_ somewhere other than Hell? In Heaven? Or did Heaven not exist? Was it a children’s tale meant to make you sleep peacefully at night?

Was Sam an idiot who’d fallen for it?

Were they all monsters?

“ _Things are not just black and white out here._ ”

Demon blood.

Fucking demon blood.

Sam was a monster.

But no... 

He was his brother.

Dean didn’t know what to do.

“ _Things are not just black and white out here._ ”

“ _If I didn’t know you, I would wanna hunt you._ ”

No, Sam was a good person. He wasn’t… He wasn’t what Dean said he was, he wasn’t a monster. He was _good_. He was doing good things with his powers, was drinking demon blood to _help_ people.

Wasn’t he?

Sam felt lost, and alone.

“ _Things are not just black and white out here._ ”

Monster, hunter, hero, the guys who saved the world, the two boys who’d started the Apocalypse… They didn’t know who they were, or what they were. They were family, they tried to do good. It wasn’t black and white. It was shrouded in gray. Some monsters they let go free, some they saved, some they had to kill, some humans they had to kill, and sometimes they were monsters themselves. But they were heroes to each other, to themselves, in the end.

They realized, it was who they helped in the world that mattered.

And they helped a lot of people.


End file.
